the new addition
by lozbob
Summary: Lauren, a smart cocky, provocative 15 year old is taken in by Evelyn Mercer, one problem though she hates men so how will she cope living with four brothers?


"Ms. Mercer - "

"Please, call me Evelyn, you know how formalities infuriate me so, besides Ms, just makes me feel old,"

"Evelyn, we appreciate everything you have done for us,"

"But?"

"Well..." Miss Franklyn paused assessing the elderly woman sat before her, Ms. Evelyn Mercer, petite woman longish hair flecked with grey, her eyes portrayed a keenness, they sparkled magically, she had fire in her belly, her efforts with the infamous Mercer boys were legendry, but still as a social worker herself Miss Franklyn had reservations would Evelyn be really able to cope with this child? After all she's hardly is a child now and has tremendous amounts of problems.

"Evelyn, the matter is that Lauren has many issues, she is a handful...one Could argue unstable and beyond help - "

"No child is ever beyond help, Miss Franklyn, I can assure you" Evelyn tone made Miss Franklyn re-address herself sharply.

"what I mean is, Evelyn she has been expelled from nine mainstream schools, no family can cope with her she is a wayward teen, already served six months in Juvenile Detention,"

Evelyn smiled her keen eyes glinting, her confidence astounded the social worker, she simply replied in a matter of fact sort of voice, which left Miss Franklyn in no doubted with her abilities.

"This is why she needs me. I can offer her that last chance, all I ask is will you let me make a difference to this girls life?"

Lauren sat in the back of the dreaded SUV van, staring blankly out into the streets, she watched in dismay as each house whizzed by, it was an ominous day, gloomy and rainy absentmindedly she began to trace the falling raindrops with her fingers not really paying attention to her exasperated social worker.

"Lauren, I mean it please try to behave, Ms Mercer is a good woman, its really good of her to take you in - "

"yeah wonder how goods her check is too?" Lauren sniped back.

"Believe me, not good enough, god I wouldn't take you in... It's have a mental breakdown after a week with you! Lauren please remember this is your last chance - "

"Aww Bob I really did want live with you!" Lauren's sarcasm hit a nerve.

"When are you ever gonna grow up...huh? No wonder people can't cope with you.... Why do you always have to have an attitude?"

"because I'm broken," She whispered to herself

"What?"

"Nothing."

They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, occasionally Bob would pipe up about how great the new family was, Lauren knew better than to believe him, all foster parents were the same just out to get a big fancy check for acquiring their new toy. In what at first seemed like a long journey was over far too quick for her liking. The SUV parked outside a tired looking house surrounded by houses that mostly had broken windows and trash littering the place. Bob practically pulled her out of the van dragging her small luggage case behind her. All Lauren carried was her prized possession her hockey stick. She reluctantly let him lead her over the thresh hold, he also seemed to recognize that this was his last chance to belittle her.

"Now remember to behave, you do as your told.... Your not to act like a spoilt brat.... No violence.... Remember this is all for your benefit and for gods sake Lauren couldn't you at least put on some proper cloths?"

"What's wrong with my cloths? And will you please remember I'm not a child anymore."

"exactly now start acting your age."

Bob reached to knock on the door only to find that a very large afro Caribbean man had opened it already. Lauren took one look at him before freezing.

"Excuse me please." she asked before shutting the front door, turning to Bob, "I can't stay here... Hell no are you nuts?!"

Bob looked at her incredulously before answering "what's up with you stupid girl... This is the best your gonna get"

Bob knocked on the door again ignoring her pleas, apologising profusely to the guy who answered the door again, Bob pushed her into the house where to her dismay there were even more men, another yet slightly smaller afro Caribbean man was seen lurking in the kitchen, a tall slim much younger guy stood on the stairs and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse a larger white man rough looking, appeared out of nowhere. Shit she thought I'm gonna get slaughtered living here! Terrifying memories all came flooding back, in an instant she could smell the same sent as before or was she imagining it? She wasn't too sure.

Jerry examined the newbie from the kitchen, tall slim girl, long black hair, she looked about nineteen, yet mom told him she were only fifteen, he suspected it were her cloths that made her look older. She wore a belt pretending to be a skirt and l black fishnet tights with leather knee high boots to match, at least her arms were covered though, she wore white arm warmers complemented with a white vest. She dressed far too provocatively for her age. "Mom's gonna have a fit when she sees this" he mused to himself. As she glanced at him Jerry was stunned to see her face, very pretty girl, but it was her eyes that stunned him the most, she looked dead, absent from emotion... No pain or hatred...fear, She didn't scream victim....infact She didn't scream anything she was just like a........ Shell, he finally concluded. A rush of sudden noise distracted him from his assessment, he turned to investigate, it was his mom rushing in from the garden.

"Oh your here... Wonderful!" Jerry watched as she made her way to the social worker.

"You must be Mr.. Delvin, how was your journey good I hope?" Evelyn cried enthusiastically shaking his hand, "And you must be Lauren!" Evelyn held out her hand to the girl, who and Jerry had to suppress a laugh at her reaction - she looked as if to say... "Well what do you want me to do kiss your feet?"

"Shake the lady's hand" the social worker hissed at her loudly enough for everybody to hear.

"Oh nonsense, I hate formalities too, please come this way, into the living room... Oh and boys be sure to set the table!"

Lauren allowed herself to be ushered through into another room, she stood out like a spare part, the room was full of pictures of her sons she guessed, she heard that she adopted some, only she didn't quite realise how old they were, she shivered involuntary at the thought. After being motioned to, she sat down waiting for the usual drill to start, this was where the social worker is to make one last bid to sell her soul away, "sell your own fucking soul" she thought silently.

It was Bob who first spoke, "Ms Mercer -"

"Please, Evelyn" she cut in impatiently staring at Lauren intently with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Ok... Evelyn again thankyou so much for taking Lauren in -"

"Nonsense it's a pleasure to have her,"

"Now yes that's all being very good and all that but what Lauren needs is a firm hand, she needs someone who can handle her she needs firm discipline - "

"Why don't we ask Lauren what she needs hmm?..... Lauren?"

At this Lauren broke from her usual trance, "sorry what?"

I was just saying I was wondering what you feel you need?"

Lauren smiled hollowly, "Oh I'm fine... Just get back to talking about me like I'm not here don't mind me..."

Evelyn caught the sarcastic tone in her voice apparently so did Bob,

"You insolent scound - "

"Oh I love a sense of humour!"

" - drel. Oh yes Lauren is quite the comedian!" Bob laughed , embarrassed.

"hmmm" Evelyn glared at him before talking back to Lauren, "Lauren while me and Mr Delvin go through some details ... All boring I'm sure why don't you go put your stuff in your room?"

"Sure cause that's not patronising...."

Evelyn chose to ignore that, "Angel? Angel?" she hollered into the next room.

"Ma?"

"Show Lauren to her room will you,"

"Sure. Jack show Lauren her room."

"Angel..."

" 'k Ma."

Before Lauren could say anything the man that answered the door to her appeared, he looked even bigger than before with rippling biceps and tattooed. She fought hard to suppress a cringe.

"Cumon youngster.."

"I'm not a youngster."

Angel nearly shrugged at her snipe before grabbing her luggage, he made an attempt to grab the hockey stick before Lauren pulled it away sharply.

"You like hockey hey? HEY BOBBY THIS KID LIKES HOCKEY!"

"HUMPF SHE'LL PLAY LIKE A GIRL!"

Lauren's insides were fuming, she did not play like a girl!

"cumon youngster I'll show you your room."

"I'm not a youngster!"

she followed Angel up the stairs trying to keep as much space as she could between them. He led her to the first door on the right, inside was a small room, with a single bed, desk and chair and one closet, it were decorated mostly with some rock band plastered across the walls.

"This was Jacks room, he's now sharing with Jerry, me and Bobby are together too, but Bobby's not here much nowadays so.." Angel trailed off apparently run out of things to say.

Great she thought already someone's pissed with me... I can't even last five minutes,

"I'll leave you to unpack, come down when your ready."

As Angel shut the door behind him, Lauren automatically put the chair against the door, stopping it from being opened easily; she had trained herself to do this as it gave her extra seconds to either escape or brace herself for the worst, she did wonder about putting the wardrobe there though because a chair would be no match against these guys.... Sighing deeply she collected her thoughts, instantly she concluded that tonight she would make her escape. So no reason to unpack then.

Flinging herself onto the bed Lauren dove deep into her luggage, her hands shaking slightly she clasped a plain dull looking box, so completely ordinary one would question why she brought it with her, once opened it really came alive, soft music filled the small room with a heavenly sound, ignoring the music Lauren dug deeper into the box pulling out the back panel easily, it was clear she had done this many times before. With trembling hands she reached inside and grabbed her treasure; a small but very sharp blade, smiling slightly she pulled off her right arm warmer and began her usual ritual. To her the blade was much more than an object, it was her sanctuary her little piece of heaven..... The fresh smell of blood was like opium filling Laurens head with a calm fuzziness......letting The blood pour freely it's deep crimson angry red was like letting a bit of her own anger escape.....lifting Her into a world of bliss.... With these stolen moments snatched from reality Lauren was completely free.

A soft but clear knock brought her back down to earth with a bump, recollecting her thoughts Lauren quickly hid her instruments away, like an expert she pulled out some black arm warmers and moved the chair - she did this so quick it was like lighting one second it was there then the next it wasn't. It were the smaller white guy that knocked,

"Hey I'm Jack but everyone calls me Jacky."

"Hey I'm Lauren but everyone calls me Lauren."

Jack frowned at her sarcasm, good luck with Bobby he thought...

"So, my room alright for ya? I tried to clean it up a bit... I'll come and take down the posters later if you want."

"Don't bother I'm not staying here long."

Jack's eyebrows arched in mock surprise, she was quite like him when he first came here, so full of fake confidence masking her true feelings... He could already read her like a book.... He could also make a really good guess about her history too.

"Oh, that's not what Mom seems to think - "

"Your mom can go to hell."

seething, Jack shut the door behind him trapping Lauren in, a fresh wave of nausea hit her, oh shit she thought here it comes, I'm gonna get a fucking pasting and it's not even dinner time yet!

"Listen kid, run if you want to but give her a chance, please."

Now that surprised her, she had to double check though just to be sure.

"Is that it?"

"What did you expect?" Jack answered mildly "Oh and don't talk about my mom that way... cumon dinner's ready."

Lauren followed Jack silently her head spinning, frowning darkly she assumed this was some cheap sick trick he was playing, she braced herself mentally for the horrors to begin, maybe she were to be subjected to kitchen utensils?

When she reached the kitchen, Lauren found them all sitting around the table, the smaller Afro Caribbean guy sat next to Evelyn on her left, Jack took his seat on her right, leaving one seat between... She groaned silently as she took her seat between Angel and the imposing white man, trying her hardest to create room and free space around her.

"Well, I think with all this excitement we've all neglected to introduce ourselves properly, I'm Evelyn Mercer, and I hope you will be right at home here anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

The smaller Afro Caribbean guy cleared his throat, "I'm Jerry, eighteen, still in school unlike some - "

"Yeah teacher's pet!" The white guy next to Lauren piped up,

"Hush Bobby let him finish/"

So that was Bobby...

"Yeah, I'm taking all my exams soon and well that's it, need any help with homework - "

"this sissy can help hay, grow some balls Jerry, Well I'm Bobby Merser, aged twenty two highschool genious misunderstood, I enjoy Hockey and other recreational activities oh and I'm an alcoholic!." The rest of the group snickered at Bobby's fake sincere tone all except Evelyn.

"That's quite enough Bobby, stop acting like a complete buffoon! Lauren why don't you introduce your self?"

Lauren sighed lazily "I'm Lauren no nick name, fifteen, convict -

"You mean exconvict" Evelyn piped up

"whatever - "

"Watch your lip kid," Bobby warned as she continued.

"Likes Hockey and does not play like a girl.... Very promiscuous ... Can show any guy a real good time, for further details read my file."

"I like this kid!" Jack laughed as the rest of the table sat in an uncomfortable silence. The rest of the group made their introductions without causing too much controversy, and then the banter began, Lauren sat in silence poking at her food, she refused point blank to join in with grace, Evelyn although disappointed accepted gracefully.

Once dinner was finished out of habit she began clearing away, surprised Evelyn reached her hand out towards her, Lauren withdrew sharply glaring at her.

"Dear you don't have to do that, the boys can -"

"Nah Ma, that's fine if she wants to clear up let her, after all that's what girls are for!"

With that Lauren slammed the dishes into the sink.

"So Bobby are you really as dim as you look or is there actually a brain under there, you know your not actually funny, I feel for you brothers having to put up with a pussy like you."

The rest of the table including Evelyn laughed as Bobby was put in his place.

"You fucking little retard if you were a boy I'll show you who's a pussy."

with that Lauren Lauren laughed "So your not man enough to show a girl a thing or two, get washing the dishes boy your more of a girl than I am!"

As Bobby rose from the table, Lauren backed away slightly expecting to see stars any time now.

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?" Lauren said confused she thought she made herself clear.

"I aint gonna fight you if that's what you mean! I don't hit women! geez mom this one's got a screw loose!"

The rest of the table sat dumbfounded, Bobby actually got the dishes and brought them to the sink, Lauren stood frozen unsure of what to do, this is new she thought no stars.... That scared her even more if he's not going to hit her he must have more sinister plans for her.

"Oi kiddo, you wanted to do dishes so what you standing around for?!"

As Lauren lay on her bed she looked at the clock on the wall, she could just make out in the darkness the time 2:30am she was sure Evelyn would be asleep by now, she could here Jerry snoring in the next room... Only Bobby and Jack seemed to be up they were downstairs watching what sounded like a killer Hockey game. Sighing she figured this was as good a time as any. She went to the window, first throwing a small bag outside she then climbed out herself, the bitter winter air caught her lungs sharply the shock almost made her fall. Steadying herself she shimmied towards the garage roof where she then jumped down. Smiling at her own cleverness "this is easier than I thought!" she whispered to herself, yet to her dismay as she turned around Angel stood behind her.

"You going somewhere youngster?"

"Apparently not." Lauren replied as she made her way back up the garage roof.

"Hey crazy child what are you doing?!"

"I can't get back into my room from the outside, door's blocked."

Angel chuckled to himself as he went inside.

"Hey Angel, she tried running yet?" Bobby quietly hollered

"Yup, she's taking her butt back upstairs now."

"That kid's got balls I'll give her that."

Furious with herself Lauren slumped onto the bed, so not as easy as she thought, agghhhh!

A few months went by with Lauren making many attempts to escape, suprisingly though after a while she stopped she wasn't even conscious she did it. She hardly saw Bobby after that night as he spent most of his days away from home. Evelyn tried and failed to reintroduce her to school, Lauren got expelled after the first week. She spent most of her time wandering the streets picking fights with the girls and some of the lads, she got a lot of jealousy from the neighbourhood girls as most of the guys wanted her. She always knew she were desirable that was her biggest problem though she was too desirable to men. In Lauren's view men were predictors seeking always seeking out their pray, although the Mercer boys have as yet out of her room at night, Lauren still viewed them as no exception, they were all the same and it was only a matter of time. After spending yet another day out on the streets, Lauren came home late one night, as she entered the house her blood ran cold, she could hear shouting and not the sort she had become used to in the past few months. Shaking slightly she ventured into the house further, finding the source of the noise in the kitchen. Evelyn stood over Angel tending to his wounds he had a bust lip and a gash above his eye, it was Bobby who was shouting though, "FUCKING BITCH, I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Bobby calm down, dear, there's no need to over react, just stay here tonight and keep out of trouble."

Lauren listened only for a second before rushing upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her she rushed to put the chair in it's place, shaking violently she knew tonight was the night, after months of waiting... Without thinking she reached for her box, grabbing the knife.

Meanwhile downstairs Evelyn sighed, "Bobby, I think you scared her just then.... Just when I think I'm getting threw to her she retreats further away." A tear fell from Evelyn, her sadness tore at Bobby, her felt like a right dick.

"Ma, I'll go to her,"

Smiling weekly her boys were so sweet really. "I'm not sure that's a good idea -"

"Ma she has an issue with me so I'll go."

Lauren jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud knock on her door, fumbling in a panic she forgot to put her armwarmers back on, shit she thought as she noticed the deep red gashes flowed down her arm, she looked like she'd just been mauled by a dog. As the door opened pushing the chair out of place like it was made of feathers Bobby cornered her, hiding her arms behind her back Lauren adopted what she hoped was a defiant stance, she didn't want to show any weakness to this thing he called a man.

"What you hiding there?" Bobby asked his eyes narrowing accusingly. "We don't have drugs in this house, you know that." Making a step nearer to her, Lauren backed away further, Bobby made a point to leave the door open, which confused her even more before she realised bitterly, no need for privacy in this house there all the same.

"I Havant got drugs. I've never touched them!" inside Lauren kicked herself for sounding fearful.

Bobby apparently heard it too.

"Look kid I aint gonna hurt ya, just show me what your hiding." Bobby made an attempt to touch her before she screamed viciously.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT, KEEP YOUR FUCKING DIRTY MONSTER HANDS OFF ME, YOU HERE! I'LL FUCKING STAB YOU IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME? GOD KID! WHEN HAVE I EVER? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?! YOU'VE GOT A LOW OPINION OF ME HUNNI AND I WANNA KNEW WHY! WHAT BROKE YOU THIS WAY AND WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING HIDING?"

Before Lauren could answer Evelyn pushed Bobby out of the way, "Out Bobby, please."

"What's going on?"

"You too, Angel, Jacky all of you out!"

"Ma!"

"Out Bobby!"

Closing the door behind her, Evelyn studied the poor girl stood before her. "Lauren I know they hurt you, but please believe me your safe here, nobody will ever touch you again."

Lauren stood for a moment silently tears fell from her face, Evelyn heart went out to her, it was the first time anyone has ever seen her cry, according to her file, and nobody ever did get to know what really went on with her farther although many have made educated guesses. Lauren legs seemed to fail her, she slumped against the wall sobbing into her arms, Evelyn finally saw proof off what she thought those arm warmers were hiding.

"It's all I know." She whispered though tears.

After a long discussion Evelyn left Lauren alone finally she felt that she at least had hope. After what seemed like forever a soft knock awoke Lauren from her thoughts, "come in." she was suspired to find that it was Jack and not Bobby expecting an apology.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? Mind if I sit with you?"

"go for it." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded and in fact how calm she actually was. As they both made there way to the bed, Lauren hesitated before sitting next to him as he lounged across the small mattress, Jack watched but made no comment as Lauren put her armwarmers on, she guessed that it would be common knowledge now anyway but she still felt she had to ware them.

"So is Bobby still pissed at me?"

Jack smiled warmly, "nah his just pissed with the guy at the pub that's all, he's heard worse than what you've said to him."

"Has he?"

"Nah but he's over it."

Jack sat there for a moment in silence, he seemed to be contemplating.

"Jacky?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you cope when you first came here?"

"I dunno you kind off adjust."

"Adjust?... Gee great advice that is..." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Glad to see your attitude's back, cummon let's play some Hockey."

Lauren smiled enthusiastically as she reached for her hockey stick.

"Aggh that bitch just slid through my legs!" Bobby Protested as Lauren scored yet again.

"Shit! That hurt!" Lauren strategically whacked Angel in the groin with her hockey stick allowing Jack to take the lead.

Evelyn called them inside before anymore damage was done, much to Bobby's annoyance,

"MA! I'm down let me win this game!"

"Bobby dinner is ready come inside!"

As Lauren sat at her usual seat, Evelyn handed her a flyer,

"Err?"

"What's up?

"You can't read ha!" Bobby snickered gleefully this seemed to be revenge for losing the game.

"Shut up asswhole"

Jerry seemed to come into his element, "Here let me help you, T...O...N...I...G....H.....T, It says tonight see?"

"Jerry I'm dyslexic not an infant."

"Hey aren't I dyslexic?!" Jack piped up suddenly interested.

"NO dumb fuck your dyspraxic shit hand eye co-ordination!"

"Oh yeah that's it."

Evelyn smiled contently, she had hoped for a girl, and what she got was four boys and a tomboy, so much for cloths shopping.


End file.
